The Feared One
by Roselilac
Summary: Vampires walk the earth, but their most feared slayer has returned vengeful, his sword lusting for blood... their blood...
1. Default Chapter

The Feared One  
  
People, this is my first chapter, I hope you guys like it! Please review! Please!! It's a writers wish! REVIEWS!!!! ( O ya! Samurai X isn't mine... obviously... though I wish it is! ( *******************************************************************  
  
The moon shone brightly across the land, her eyes glinted a wild red from her perch as she scanned the horizon for the threat that she and her kind had gotten ready for.  
  
I was born a vampire, the blue blood line... princess of darkness... my brothers and I were trained in many things... that includes the deadly arts... these training were for naught ourselves only but also for our people... immortals who are now fleeing in fear of the threat that we have thought was killed years ago... it would seem we were mistaken... the man slayer has returned, not as a mortal but an immortal... given the strength of a god, in his wake our kind were left helpless against this son of the gods... but even in this terrifying hour I did not flee like the others... my duty is to my kind and I must honor it as my brothers would by defeating the man they call Battousai.  
  
My eyes, which were originally deep blue now glowed red against the dark night, my whole being alert and alive, knowing the payment of being unprepared... death.  
  
The wind blew my hair from my neck, bringing with it a new scent... it was he, even if he were invisible his scent would still warn us of his presence... I jumped down from my perch landing silently and skillfully as I crossed the barren land towards my city... he was coming and I was not about to let him escape us.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The moon shone of her silent form, he knew they waited for him, but instead a woman... are those immortals making fun of him to leave a woman to watch and guard for him. The wind picked up and he cursed within knowing that it brought with it his scent, he watch the woman scan the horizon again, the wind hitting her, with that she stood then jumped off her perch heading for the city... he knew he had to stop her, so he sped after her...  
  
He watched her movement, studying her figure as he silently stalked behind... she was skillful he could tell but how strong? He would find out soon enough... he went straight for the bait catching hold of her wrist then pinning her to the tree with his sword on her throat.  
  
"Battousai..." she hissed, her fangs mirrored on the his blade  
  
His eyes gleamed amber, assessing her features "They sent you to watch for me... a woman... is this how little they think of me... no matter they will be killed tonight... including you..." he saw the sudden fear in her eyes vanishing at once replaced by pure hatred...  
  
"I won't let you..." with that she punched him on the chest enough to make him let her go and for her to slide away He didn't even flinch but he measured her strength in that little push, their was something more this woman have not shone him... "Prepare to die!" she gritted out from behind striking finding he has vanished, but what else would she expect from such a vampire.  
  
He moved to the side watched as her eyes followed his every move... he was fast but her eyes seem to take in everything... this was no ordinary vampire.. she was someone more...  
  
"Who are you woman?" he asked as he finally settled in a fighting stance... his eyes glinted of his blade, a deep amber  
  
She hissed in annoyance as she attacked, her blade hitting his as they clashed swords... she was strong... and determined to kill him as he was to kill there kind  
  
"Tell me girl before I kill you" he ordered "Do you really think that you could kill me?" she asked and found the answer as his sword breached her defenses and lay against her throat.. "Yes" was his answer with a small smirk... she fumed... how dare he! "Now tell me..." he ordered against, his face nearing hers as his amber eyes looked into her blue flaming orbs.. "Who are you to dare threaten me?!" she told him with as much dignity as she could muster. "I dare!" he replied smoothly, "Now tell me your name!" he ordered "Not to the like of you Battousai" I won't let this demon make a curse of my name, I would rather die than let him speak it. "Then you shall die without me having to know who you are... pity, such swordsmanship from a woman would have let me deem you with high respect" he said I remain passive to his words, I stood their, my eyes steady on with his gaze as he raised his sword to strike... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Feared One  
  
Next chapter here! Sorry I took too long in uploading this one! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you guys!!! Mwah! Well... I know the title isn't all that so I'm asking you people for your suggestions!! I would really! Truly!! Appreciate it!! Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Review ok!! *O ya! Samurai X isn't mine*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He raised his sword, ready to strike the beauty that he held. He watched her eyes, but it held no emotion... this creature was not afraid of him, the knowledge caused him to grip her throat tighter, he wanted her to fear him, but then another part of him was amused at the girls obvious defiance. His narrowed amber eyes took in every detail of her form, then a small smirk formed on his lips... she was truly a beauty, he lowered his sword, finally emotions flickered on the once cold blue orbs.  
  
"Too scared to kill me Battousai, I thought it was easy enough for you to kill, even a woman"  
  
"Yes... I could have killed you easily, but I thought about it and come to a conclusion that you would be most useful to me alive than dead..." with that he let go of her, instead he leaned closer, pinning her this time with his body.  
  
She pushed herself back against the hard trunk of the tree trying to escape his closeness... there was something about him being so near that had caused her body to react against her will...  
  
He tilted her head back, then began to lower his face to her, his breath hitting her lips as his eyes watched her...  
  
"What are you doing... get away from me" she whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse  
  
He smirked, he knew what he had done to her, his body felt it too... he wanted her, what a predicament she was in, but now she had entered it he wouldn't let her get out. His lips met hers, softly at first but when she began to struggle he deepened it, punishing her with his lips as he forced her mouth to pen as his tongue slid in to taste her... sweet, she was so sweet...  
  
She struggled, her mind willed her body to struggle, but when he deepened the kiss she was surprised at the feeling that that moment evoked. She tried to think but her mind seemed to block out any other coherent thought but how the kiss felt.  
  
He stood back, his eyes taking in her blush then let her go, he knew she couldn't run, her knees were trembling from the event... and he knew why, it was hard for him to let her go... he wanted her... he wanted to possess her... what a turn of events, he was about to kill her, now he wanted to own her...  
  
She was trembling, shaken from what had happened, it was then thoughts began to tick in, she was a princess... here was the slayer she should be killing, instead he had kissed her. She shook her head, then stood staring at him, then turned to run, but not quick enough for he had caught her wrist. Her mask of coldness returned then... she wasn't suppose to fall for his movements... she should be killing him. She began to attack the man that held her, she was released when one of her kicks had hit him, flipping back, she found her sword, picking it up she readied for another fight.  
  
He knew that she was about to run when he saw the serious look in her eyes, he captured her hand but then was surprised at the kick she delivered to him that he had released her. Now watching her go back to the woman he had fought earlier he licked his lips in excitement. He won't hurt her... that much that it. She belonged to him now, and he won't let her go.  
  
"Ready Battousai, I'm going to kill you this time!" she seethed  
  
"If you can... but I doubt it," he returned, he was in his stance  
  
"I can you bastard!" with that she was first to attack, her moves precise and swift, she almost equaled him, almost...  
  
The night was filled with the sound of blade clashing at one another, their bells echoing in the silence. The moon glinted of their swords giving off a deadly gleam in the darkness.  
  
She concentrated her everything in her moves, watchful of her attacker, she waited for an opening but could find none... he was indeed the best swordsman she had ever fought with... but she was about to prove that she could match him.  
  
The Battousai knew very well that she had skills that overtook many of those he had fought before her. He watched her watch him... he knew he waited for a good time to get him but he gave her none, though she had many, he had let it slip but this game should end, with a final flick of his sword her blade was sent flying for the second time.  
  
She cursed her own carelessness... she was defenseless against her opponent's skills. She was at his mercy once more and she hated it, surely now he would kill her. But like before she stood her ground, she was not going to show this man her fear, maybe at that point she would defeat him.  
  
He walked towards her, with his sword under her chin.  
  
"Give up... you can't win over me..."  
  
"I could have..." she replied  
  
"Maybe... but I wouldn't let you" he said  
  
"Then kill me now, if you won't I promise you I'll return to kill you"  
  
"I won't kill you... I have told you earlier that you would be better use to me alive... besides... you belong to me now" his words had earned a low growl from her.  
  
"Feisty aren't you woman..." he teased, sheathing his sword then tipped her chin up...  
  
"I do not belong to you or to anyone else!"  
  
"No... you belonged to me the moment I had kissed you..." he said, lowering his head once again...  
  
She tried to move her face away but was held in place as his lips touched her again... this time it was brutal, then sudden pain as he bit her lips making her taste her own blood...  
  
He licked the blood of her lips... it was as sweet as her mouth... he wanted more but this wasn't the place to claim her... she belonged to him now... he had tasted her blood and he carved for more than her blood...  
  
She was free, then a fleeting pain on her neck before everything went black... but her lips whispered his name once more before darkness finally consumed her.  
  
"You're mine now... Kaoru" he whispered... he had learned her name, through the blood he had taken from her...he also knew who she was... that made her more valuable than she was earlier... he wasn't going to return her... as he had said, she was his, and it will stay that way...  
  
******************************************************* Second chapter end!!! Sorry for the wait! O well, I'm starting with my third chapter! Please review!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Feared One  
  
Third chapter... I'm really sorry people! I was kinda busy this summer... but don't worry, I'll try to more in this chapter... Thank you so much for your reviews!!! Mwah! I love you guys! So please review on this chapter, I hope you like it! ( O ya! If you guys have any suggestions for a better title please tell me, ok that's it! R and R!  
  
He watched her sleep, her face relaxed and innocent beneath the soft glow of the moonlight. It was surprising how a delicate beauty such as her could wield a sword better than most men he had met. He smiled, and it was rarely that he did, but there was something in her that amused him endlessly, from the moment he had seen her, stared into those blue orbs, he felt something stir within him that he had not felt since the death of his first wife, Tomoe... it was because of her that he had started hunting vampires, he had pledged then that he would not stop until each and everyone of their kind turned to dust between his fingers... yet here he is, falling for their princess...  
  
His finger caressed the smooth cold skin of her cheeks, then slid down towards her lips, a bright red, and he couldn't stop himself from lowering his lips towards hers... he wanted to taste her sweetness once again, it was addicting... her taste was addicting...  
  
Her mouth remained closed but he wouldn't allow that, he wanted more, wanted to taste more... his tongue forced her mouth to open, and when it did, it slid in to further taste its sweetness. His hands began their caress on her neck slowly traveling down, taking with it her dress, revealing the creamy skin of her shoulders, it was then that she had begun to struggle... the princess was finally awake...  
  
She was dreaming... but it felt so real to be a dream... her head was spinning from the sweet kiss that was given to her, but it wasn't enough, the man that was kissing her now thought so as well, with his tongue pushing its way within the soft entrance it breached the sweet nectar within... it felt so good, but then memories begun flooding back with the cold hands pulling down her clothes... her eyes opened suddenly, taking in their surrounding, then finally on the man... or rather the slayer that was atop her... his eyes were darker than when she had first seen him... she struggled to get out of his weight... to get away from him...  
  
He let her go easily, and she took that chance to stand up, she looked from left to right, when she spotted her sword she ran to it but half way she was hauled towards a hard body, the battousai was there before her...  
  
"Where do you think you're going, princess" he whispered... his voice husky, his breathe warm against my face...  
  
"Let go of me, slayer! You had no right kidnapping me and bringing me here!" she struggled once more, but was gripped tighter  
  
"I don't think so, Kaoru... yes, that's your name isn't it" he noticed her surprised look and smirked  
  
"But... how..." she was confused... but then it hit her... the blood...  
  
"Yes... you remember that moment didn't you... I had to hit you just to be able to move you here" he explained, he was backing her up slowly towards the wall  
  
She growled, she hated him... she hated this... she hated being under his mercy! How could have she been so careless as to be caught by their worst enemy... maybe now he would use her to get to their lair... maybe trade her... or just simply kill her... she is valuable to her people and her death would bring something terrible to them...  
  
"aah... you hate me don't you my dear... but don't worry we could change that... after all we have centuries to change that outlook... I don't plan to kill you... that would be a waste, besides I want you alive, moving just as you are now... I want to see your face flushed whether because of anger... or something more sensual..." he had her where he had wanted her...  
  
"I'd rather kill myself battousai, than live another day with you!" with that she had striked out with her knee, hitting something delicate enough to cause him to free her...  
  
This time, she was able to reach her weapon, she held it tight within her grasp, she had nothing to lose whether she died or not... her people would be devastated at her lost... but they'll get over that... besides her brothers would take care of the rest. Tonight, she would try to kill this monster even worst than them...  
  
He was surprised at her sudden move, he knew he had drawn her sword, the sound of metal sliding out of a sheathe brought more than he could handle... he was excited... greatly so he wouldn't be stopping very soon... He would fight the girl, then take her afterwards, the joining of blood with her body excited him even more...  
  
He turned to find her ready for any movement, his eyes narrowed, and his face grew serious, there was more at stake now than before... He would defeat her, maybe a few cuts would teach this little witch as to who is stronger, then maybe she would give in willingly... then again... maybe not, he knew her far more now... this woman wouldn't give him anything whether he defeated her or not...  
  
"Do you really want to do this again, princess... we both know who will win this battle... and that certainly isn't you" he stated, irritating her further more...  
  
She was definitely irritated, her eyes grew darker, her face set on the task at hand... defeating him...  
  
She had the first move, and it was faster than the last time they've battled... she was dedicated in killing him, that was for sure... but he wouldn't allow it... it would cost him far more than losing his life... its losing the chance to make her his, and he wanted it so badly... knowing well enough that what he was feeling was love... and it was worth dying for, even if the person that could kill him was the one he loves...  
  
She concentrated on her moves, growing tired with each hard strike, her face flushed from effort and slight lost of blood cost her to feel dizzy...  
  
She was angered by the obvious hold back of her foe and yet she couldn't even injure the man...  
  
"You look tired princess... maybe we should stop this fight right now and get some rest... we'll continue tomorrow if you like..."  
  
"Shut up and just get serious! You're taking me too lightly and I hate that! Get on with it mister!"  
  
"Holding back... but I'm not..." he teased, with an innocent smile on his lips  
"The part doesn't suit you battousai..." she replied, taking on another stance...  
  
"O really?" he asked, getting into his own form  
  
"So let's stop this talk and get on with this fight, shall we!"  
  
"If you say so... "with that he attacked, pushing her to the ground, her form flat while her sword blocked his crossing over their chests...  
  
She stared into his amber eyes and saw her face reflected in their orbs... his face lowered...  
  
"You're mine... and I won't kill you..." he whispered...  
  
"Kill me battousai or regret not being able to..."  
  
"No... and its something I won't regret... Theirs more to you Kaoru that I want to find out... and this time I won't let anyone get in the way... even you..."  
  
"Kill me now battousai... because if the chance ever arises... I will kill you!" he promise rang in the air, while their eyes met...  
  
Third chapter finished!!! Did you guys enjoy, please give me your reactions!! Please review!! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

The Feared One  
  
Fourth chapter... Thank you for your reviews!! I really love you guys! It makes writing much more meaningful!!! (tears form) ok! Stop lets stop with the sentiments and head straight for the fic! Please review! I love reading reviews!! (  
  
She stared into his amber eyes and saw her face reflected in their orbs... his face lowered...  
  
"You're mine... and I won't kill you..." he whispered...  
  
"Kill me battousai or regret not being able to..."  
  
"No... and its something I won't regret... Theirs more to you Kaoru that I want to find out... and this time I won't let anyone get in the way... even you..."  
  
"Kill me now battousai... because if the chance ever arises... I will kill you!" her promise rang in the air, while their eyes met...  
  
The sun shone brightly on the ancient walls of my family's mansion... its once glowing beauty had been hidden behind dark drapes and nightly color... and within these walls live the man I hate more than life itself... the man my sister had married and died for... I could never forget the once mortal now immortal... resurrected for the one purpose... to rid of this world of those creatures they call immortals... vampires...  
  
He hunted for them... I hunted for him...  
  
"You really believe that you could kill me?" he had asked her, while he sat looking at her still form... she leaned against the cold wall  
  
"Yes!" she replied, looking up, staring into those cold orbs that have seen death and have caused it...  
  
That brought forth an amused grin to form on his lips...  
  
"What is so funny?!" she asked bewildered... here she was threatening him and he smiles?!  
  
"You are... you believe that you could intimidate me with such words... bully me into letting you go? Well then, I tell you now my dear, I don't let anyone intimidate me, nor bully me into anything... and your no exception" that got her riled up again... good... he loved her more in this phase  
  
"WHAT?! Bully?! Intimidate?! THREATEN MORE LIKELY!" she stood from the floor, walking towards his spot  
  
"Bully or intimidate is the least of the things I want to do to you right now!" she confessed, her eyes glowing a bright red...  
  
"I prefer your eyes blue... not red... it contrasts with your hair..." he observed, seemingly unfazed by the danger he was putting himself into...  
  
"My eyes?! MY EYES?! MY EYES IS THE LEAST OF YOUR PROBLEMS RIGHT NOW!" with that she grabbed his throat, her nails grew to a frightening length... digging deep within his skin... his hands gripped her wrist pulling it off, but in her raged state she felt no pain, only the want to kill the man...  
  
"You better calm down now, Kaoru, or don't blame me for what I might do to you" he warned, his killer instincts hitting in pretty fast for him to control it... his vampire half wanted to taste blood... and the slayer lusted for death... mix the two together equals the man told in tales... the demon...  
  
She was deaf to death that was sliding in his voice...  
  
The two obviously didn't care anymore... they were out for blood and they will have it now...  
  
He silently slipped into the main hall, his eyes alive and alert in the dark, his senses keen to any movement or sound... but there was none... that was until he reached the second floor...  
  
The sounds that came from one specific room vibrated the floor with fear... it was as though two demons had just crawled out of hell just to battle within the confinements of the room...  
  
He inched closer... it was a stupid move, but curiosity won over caution... the sight that greeted him was as surprising as it was terrifying... it was battousai fighting with one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but the only give away of her kind was her eyes... that were blood red by now. her body lithely avoiding the slayers swing... but he was obviously careful of his move... and that baffled him even more... why would the slayer hold back from killing an immortal?  
  
She was getting tired of running from the blows... but she had no other choice... the slayer wasn't giving any space for a counter attack...  
  
Her eyes watched his, trying to read his every move before it strikes, but a miscalculation inflicted her a long gash on her arm... it was bleeding, the loss of blood made her dizzy, it was understandable enough... she had lost lots of blood in their last battle, plus she hadn't fed for a few days now... and she was weakening...  
  
While moving about the room, holding her injured arm, she spotted a figure watching from the doorway... a human... now that got her attention; she would be able to feed after all... Forgetting the fight she lunged for the stilled figure, it was a man, bigger than her and battousai, but she was hungry, and her thoughts centered on those blood filled veins that lit up within his body... she had to have blood... NOW!  
  
He noticed her loss of concentration on the fight, her eyes darted towards something behind him... he turned then to find the one man he didn't expect to see until he died... his brother-in-law...  
  
He growled in warning... knowing full well what Kaoru had planned, and he didn't want this man to be her next meal... not that he liked him, but there were many thoughts that this human shared that he would not show Kaoru... for now...  
  
He turned towards Kaoru, to find her gone... he scanned the room, spotting her trying to get close enough to her next prey... but he wouldn't allow that... Rushing forward he slammed her to the wall, she hit her head pretty hard to cause her to faint from the impact...  
  
"I'm sorry... but I had to" he whispered to the limp form in his arms...  
  
He then turned towards the man that stood staring at them, his face calm and collected... well except for his lips that turned up in a smirk...  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice vibrated anger...  
  
"I'm here for you... to finish you of... but right now I'm more concern on learning as to who that woman is" he drawled...  
  
This caused another growl to sound off his throat... he hated the man more now than before...  
  
"She is none of your business... now leave" it was an order... one that was not followed...  
  
"No can do, battousai... I find myself wanting to learn more about her... she intrigues me..."  
  
"You better leave now before I force you to... and you know I can do that"  
  
"Can you? I'm not the man you met long ago... I've grown and wanting something more... "He walked towards them, cautious yet swiftly...  
  
"What?" battousai watched the man get closer then a sudden burst of possessiveness filled him when the man centered his gaze on the woman in his arms...  
  
"I Enishi... want her..."  
  
How is it? Tell me!! Please review!!! I really want to know what you think about this chapter...  
  
And I think its fact that the two have a mutual misunderstanding and that they hate each other... I think... correct me if I'm wrong... anywayz... the next chapter is coming soon! I promise... and o ya! You people had got to watch the movie TROY!!! Two thumbs up from me!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Feared One  
  
Thank you for the reviews!!! MWAH!!! I really love you guys!!!1 Thank you so much! I'll try even better in this chapter!! Just keep on reviewing!! Any suggestions or flames are welcome! Please!! Here's the Next chapter!!  
  
"You better leave now before I force you to... and you know I can do that"  
  
"Can you? I'm not the man you met long ago... I've grown and wanting something more... "He walked towards them, cautious yet swiftly...  
  
"What?" battousai watched the man get closer then a sudden burst of possessiveness filled him when the man centered his gaze on the woman in his arms...  
  
"I Enishi... want her..."  
  
Battousai laid the woman in his arms on the bed beside him, careful not to wake or he fixed the blanket on her body to keep her warm. He knew that Enishi followed him within the room and was standing at the corner watching him...  
  
"You shouldn't have come here, Enishi," he growled out low  
  
"It is my home you know, Kenshin... I could call you Kenshin can't I? And Battousai seems not to fit you anymore" he replied, raising the glasses that slid down his nose  
  
"What are you saying? And this WAS your home! You left it years ago"  
  
"You we're called the Battousai for your fierce battle skills against those immortals, and now... look at you, you were gentle enough not to wake the woman... and to think she is an immortal herself"  
  
"You know nothing! I have gained the name even before I begun my hunt for her kind..."  
  
"But then again, you swore to kill all immortals, and that includes her... it isn't good for you reputation if this gets out!"  
  
His head turned towards the sleeping figure on the bed... he knew he swore to rid this world of her kind, knew that he pledged it on Tomoe's grave... but he couldn't kill this one... he wanted to protect her...  
  
"You have fallen in love with her... didn't you, Kenshin?" Enishi continued, his smile vanished... and his eyes grew serious as well  
  
"What?" Kenshin couldn't believe what the man was saying... him fall in love? Is that why he couldn't kill her, is that why every minute that Enishi was near a feeling close to jealousy arises within him... enough to kill any man that would even look at her...  
  
"Answer me, Kenshin! Do you love her?" he asked once again  
  
"Maybe... I have..." Kenshin replied softly, his mouth turned up in a small smile  
  
"Does she love you?" the question was hard to answer... because he didn't know...  
  
He didn't know why he blurted out the question... but it just came out, and he didn't like the answer... most people don't believe in love at first sight... and he had too, but when he had seen the girl that Kenshin had fought with earlier... his heart beat raced to an incredible level, his world centered on her as if no one else was in the room... he was enchanted with her moves... He had to shake his head just to rid himself momentarily of the feeling, he had seen her eyes when she had turned his way, it slightly reverted back to the most beautiful blue he had ever seen... before covered once again by blood red... He had read the huger that lay beneath, she needed blood, and he was the only possible source of it, surprisingly, he wanted her to taste his blood, he knew what would happen if she did... his memories would become her own... then maybe she would learn the truth about the man she faced...  
  
She was quickly heading his way before the battousai slammed hr to the wall, he nearly let out a growl of anger then... how dare he hurt such beauty?!  
When she lay limp in his arms, he had to get closer... he wanted to reach out to touch her, but that may cause another fight, and she needs to be laid down...  
  
It was truly surprising how a girl such as her could pull such feelings from him... when all the others that tried could not, and she wasn't even trying...  
  
He wanted her, wanted her fiercely, and nothing could stop him from having her... if he had to kill the very devil for her... he will...  
  
Now... he knew whom he had to kill to get her...  
  
Kenshin Himura   
  
She had been awake for a while, but she kept her eyes shut, her breathing normal under the covers... her blood lust in check as she listened...  
  
Kenshin... so that was his name... and who was this Enishi, they seem to know each other well, and obviously the hate that one emitted was the same from the other...  
  
She nearly opened her eyes when the other had asked if the battousai loved her... she had grown tense that very moment... she was interested to find out as well... and when the answer came, her cheeks pinked a little, though she tried to hide it, rolling over on the bed...  
  
He loved her?! The battousai loved her?! How can that be?! How can the hunter fall for his prey?!.... Then a question popped on her...  
  
Do I love him?   
  
What do you guys think? Please tell me... I'm not really sure if this was my best chapter, so please review!! The next chapter is coming up, maybe you guys have complains or suggestions so I can do better in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

The Feared One  
  
Next chapter here!! Sorry it took so long, I was getting ready for school, and some movie hopping. Anywayz, please read and review! Thanks so much to those who reviewed my last chapters!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!!! Thank you!!! Well I hope you like this chapter!  
  
He headed towards the throne room, his stride quickened as he neared it... he knew what was to welcome him when he entered and he was ready for it. The guard at the door opened the door for him, and with a last bow left father and son...  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
"We haven't found her, my lord... my men have looked everywhere but even a drop of her blood could not be sensed" he replied, his head bent in shame  
  
"WHAT?!" with that a man stood out from the shadows, heading straight for his son  
  
"You're telling me that she just vanished into thin air?! IS THAT IT?! "  
  
"No, my lord..." he was about to continue before a slap got him, sending him flying towards the hard brick wall, hitting it with a painful thud...  
  
"GET UP! GO AND FIND HER!" turning around he sat back down unto his throne, "And do not come back without her" it was an obvious threat  
  
He bowed low then left. How can she have gone? What has happened to her... he had searched for days for just one clue as to where she might be, but the forest hid its secrets, even the moon spoke no lead... the earth has not smelt her blood or her flesh... where could she be?  
  
She heard the doors to the room open then closed, but she kept still un less only one of them left...  
  
"You can stop pretending to be asleep" came the harsh order  
  
She opened her eyes, then sat up, staring straight into amber eyes...  
  
"I knew you were awake since the time Enishi had entered the room, your body was too tense for someone asleep"  
  
She looked away, her cheeks burning from the insult and shame of being caught...  
  
"You heard everything, didn't you?"  
  
She didn't move to reply to the question  
"I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
"Who is he?" she asked, curious about the man  
  
"My brother in law, Enishi" he replied simply  
  
"You are married?" the thought struck her with a strange pain  
  
"Were..."  
  
"Were?" she asked  
  
"Your kind killed her the night of our wedding" her replied, causing her to look at him...  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why, princess... couldn't believe that your so much loved kind can never do such murder? I would have think you were also part of that night's hunt"  
  
Memories flooded her about one night years ago, it was raining then, she was separated from the group, hunting on her own... it was a wonderful night, the rain only enhanced the effect of her blood lust... she raided the streets for a specific meal, and when she was through she searched for her group...  
  
She smelt them and headed towards their location... which was a small dojo out the outskirts of town... she reached there and found a body of a woman... she was beautiful once, she could tell, but what was left to her made her nauseous enough to run out again... she called out for her men, they came running to her, their dress soaked in blood... their mouths dripping with the sweet smelling liquid... but it gave her no hunger, nor lust... it brought her disgust at what they have done.  
The next day, they were killed, each one of them, tortured then sentenced to be scorched alive... it was her order, and thus must be followed...  
She have never forgotten that night... they were neither her kind nor human... they were animals starved for both meat and blood... and what they did was the worst kind of sin that they held most...  
  
"I was part of that hunting team... I had been separated from them earlier in the game... if I would have been with them... it wouldn't have happened" she then stepped out of bed, towards the curtained window... about to draw the silky material her hand was gripped tight  
  
"No! It is morning..."  
  
"I know... don't worry, the sun cannot harm me, I am of royal blood... we have the privilege to walk under the suns rays" she explained, before drawing her hand away and slowly opening the curtains...  
  
It was a long time before she spoke again, but this time, her voice was hoarse from pain...  
  
"I am sorry about what had happened to your wife... if I were there with them it shouldn't have happened... they shouldn't have done that... I have forbidden them to kill as they did to your wife." She shook her head and smiled... "There is this law within our clan, only those willing to give their blood to us were the only ones we touched... and obviously your wife wasn't willing... nor were you..." she turned to him, looking into his eyes... "You were there that night, weren't you? As I stood staring into your wife's dead corpse I noticed your eyes looking at me in the dark... Even then that you were dying, you still watched over her..."  
  
He looked away, "So I was right... it was you who is aw that night... I was about to attack you, with the last strength I had left I wanted to protect her... but then there was something about you that made me relax... I knew that you wouldn't add to the damage, instead... I felt you wanted to heal it..."  
  
She looked at his turned face and a small smile lit her lips...  
  
What do you think, guys? Any good? Please tell me... should I continue on? Or should I change it? Please review! Thank you! Mwah!! 


	7. Chapter 7

The Feared One  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me so long in updating the story. First day of classes just rendered me speechless, or what they call writer's block. Finally it has worn off and my fingers are alive and typing again! Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed! You just inspire me to write more! Thank you soooo much!!! Please keep on reviewing! This writer readily accepts suggestions, flames and comments! Anywayz! R and R please! (  
  
She was about to reply when the door swung open, revealing the smug form of Enishi; his eyes pinned on her behind the spectacles he wore. His hands brushed through his white disheveled hair, and his lips turned up into a small smirk... from then on, she knew that she hated him... there was something in his stance that prove to be overly annoying...  
  
"I see you're awake" he drawled as he started to walk towards her  
  
"I wouldn't come too close if I were you... my hunger earlier has not yet been satisfied, and even in this normal form it can come to a point that my hold on it would break..." she warned, her eyes which was a mixture of blues and reds narrowed on his neck  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all" he continued to walk forward  
  
Battousai's tolerance for his brother-in-law has come to an end, his mind making up pictures as to how to kill the man. He didn't like the way he walked towards Kaoru, or the look of his eyes. His eyes gleamed death as he finally stepped forward, his amber gaze lock unto his target, as his fingers itched to pull out his blade and slice the bastard in two.  
  
"Stop right there, Enishi, if you don't want to be gutted right here" his voice dripped of blood, and he wanted to draw it right then  
  
"My, my! Protective aren't we? She even isn't yours yet" it was dryly said  
  
He couldn't hold the growl that emanated from his throat. It was true he hasn't taken her, but any bloody fool could see that she already belonged to him.  
  
"Touchy touchy!" Enishi commented, a sadistic smile formed his lips  
  
Kaoru wasn't just going to stand there and fight over her like she was some toy to win in the battle.  
  
"I am not his, nor will I be yours as well... surprised? You forget that royalty have strong mental powers, and mind reading is one of the things I could do... and yours isn't that hard to read" she remarked, it was her turn to smile, it was true the man wasn't that smart nor does he have any strong mental ability...  
  
"Shut up, woman!" Enishi was fuming in embarrassment; no woman has ever humiliated him as much as she had done stating his state of mind...  
  
"How dare you tell me to shut up, mortal!" she began, losing her temper once again  
  
Kenshin had to give it to her she had guts! And that made him want her much more than he did before... he always preferred them feisty and here was the woman who just fitted every single dream detail he had in mind... he had to claim her, and soon!  
  
"It is not about being Mortal, it is in the point that I am right now, superior in strength" it was a bold statement, and a very dumb one  
  
"Stronger?! Are you mocking my skills?" she was seeing red by then, her fangs grew longer, showing through her lips...  
  
"Yes, stronger! You wouldn't be here, captured by the so called man slayer if you weren't so weak"  
  
Her hands were begging for blood, and she was about to give into the urge to kill the man...  
  
Kenshin was watching the spectacle, his amusement growing with his woman's anger... Enishi hasn't has long to live, with the pace he's traveling... by the night is true his blood would have spilt the ground... and sadistically, he would love to see that.  
  
"I may have been defeated, and the reason for that is because an even stronger rival has defeated me... but I hope you have dug your grave... because you will lose"  
  
"Lose? I don't plan to... it might be you who will be begging for your life when I'm through with you"  
  
Those words triggered her rage and it spilt forth, in a blink she was behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck, as a claw sliced a slit on his throat... her tongue lashed out to taste the blood... but one drop of blood had been enough to see a lifetime...  
  
Enishi's life as a boy ran through her... she had seen every detail like she had lived it herself... then, their was Tomoe... she tried to shut out the next memories, but they came, the love of Kenshin through the eyes of the man that hated him... it was intoxicating... and it filled her with the hatred that he had felt...  
  
She pulled away, shaking her head, trying to fight away the images... She let go of him, and slowly walked backwards...  
  
Night had come, and the darkness covered her retreating form...  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his trance, stalking towards Kaoru...  
  
He captured her hands and she looked at him...  
"What did you see? What did you feel?" he asked, curious yet afraid of the reply...  
  
She looked at him, her eyes solemn...  
  
"You loved that woman, didn't you? You love her so much, you separated them..."  
  
"I had to... Enishi was beginning to get out of hand, his feelings were too intense for Tomoe to handle... she felt the pain of her brother, so I had to take her" he explained, his face turned down...  
  
"So that was why he hated you so much... you took away the woman he loved most of all..." she then fell, faint in his arms...  
  
What do you think? Tell me! Please! Please! Please!! Sorry for those who love Enishi, I really made him look bad here! Sorry! Please tell me what you think, reviews are most welcome! You know that! 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry guys, no chapter up just yet, but I'm working on it. I just wanted to clarify some things for you guys. Well, the reason for her fainting act in the last chapter is hunger and exhaustion. I mean she hasn't eaten for quite sometime now, and the result... tada! Fainting! I've tried starving myself before, because of obvious reasons... anyways, I hated it, I couldn't think, my stomach grumbled a protest... and it was really hard! Believe me! I mean I nearly fainted from it as well... but no I didn't, Luckily! I don't want falling to the ground knocked out! Well there is an exception! Falling into the arms of one of the cutest guys in the anime world , Kenshin!!! Lucky Kaoru!!! Anyway, going back to the story!  
  
I know some of you guys hate Enishi and want him dead as soon as possible but that would mean ending one of the conflicts that makes this story interesting, right? And if I end one conflict it would be quite hard to form another, and if I can't formulate another conflict, that means I need to end the story, and I just don't like ending this fic just yet... but if you insist that I end it, just tell me... better yet! I'll count the votes of those who want this story to end, and those that say I continue!!! Ok! I'll be waiting for your votes so, review and make suggestions on how you want things to be done! Don't worry! I'm always open to ideas and I would love to hear your ideas! If you don't want to review you ideas just add me to your yahoo messenger if you have one and tell me on line, I usually am! Here's my add: vitaeblackroseyahoo.com! Ok that's it! I hope youw eren't oo dissapoited in finding out this wasn't a fic! I really am sorry, but it'll be coming out soon!! Promise! So don't stop reading and reviewing! Please try my other 2 fic and tell me what you think! Ok ! that's it! Bye! Mwah! 


	9. Chapter 8

The Feared One  
  
Finally! The next chapter is here! Aah! Thank you guys for voting and all! I really appreciate it! This story won't end too soon I hope! Just keep on reviewing and I'll make sure it goes on for a long span of time. Anyway, guys I'm trying to create a new fic, and I can't seem to start a plot, any suggestions for an interesting plot? Just tell me, ok! ( Anyway, here it is! R and R!  
  
Umm... a little major scene here... you know what I mean... if minors please consider this... I don't think your parents would appreciate you reading this kind of fic... but I can't stop you can I? Just consider this warning, and don't say I didn't say anything... It's not really graphical, because I really can't write that graphical stories... and this is my first time to try...  
  
Her eyes drifted open slowly, she sat up suddenly, her nose picked up a delicious scent that led her eyes to the side table, placed on it was a pitcher filled with the delicious fluid that have not been granted her for the past few days. She scrambled towards it, hitting the glass that was placed beside it she grabbed the jug, and without even considering being caught in such a disgusting state she gulped the whole red essence down, a few drops spilling from the side of her mouth unto her clothes, but she didn't care anymore... she was hungry and here was food ready and freely given...  
  
After a few minutes of drinking, she was full... and she placed down the jug, her eyes dilated for a minute after such a sweet meal... then returned to the normal cool color, her pale complexion seemed to brighten as her body began to feel the energy lost to her from the battles before... it was only then that she felt that someone was watching her... she turned her head towards the right... and there was the slayer, his eyes amused... maybe from watching her... He began to walk closer; she sat there staring at him coldly as he came. When they were just scant inches away he leaned down until their eyes were leveled.  
  
"Did you like your meal, princess?" he asked, his lips lifted in a small smirk, as his eyes glowed embers with something close to lust as he gazed into her dark orbs...  
  
"No memories... where did you get such sweet blood and yet...." She asked in return  
  
"The source is of no importance. But I see you liked it..." his eyes then drifted down unto her lips and swiftly leaning forwards he captured the sweet blood that was left on her lips...  
  
She was surprised at first, but then she felt something shift within her... his mouth mixed with the blood she still tasted was an Aphrodisiac she couldn't resist as her lips opened for his tongue, crushing her soft lips against his...  
  
His hand curled around her nape, crushing her soft hair as he pulled her even closer, his mouth rough slanted across hers... neither of them needed air and so the kiss grew even more heated... He pushed her down with his body, his other hand explored her, from her neck down to her silky thighs as he pulled up the gown she now wore... her skin was soft against his calloused fingers, as his hand traveled up to cup her breast that suddenly hardened, filling his palm...  
  
"Tsk... tsk... getting cozy aren't we, battousai... I would have thought you would have the decency to leave her innocent... but having her isn't enough is it? ... You have to own her!" came the sudden angry voice from the doors making the two break away, their heads turning towards the speaker...  
  
"Enishi!" was the sudden growl from the now very mad slayer...  
  
Kaoru growled as well, she was quite delirious from the pleasure that was given enough for her to forget who she was or what she was doing, and the sudden interruption of this lowly mortal irritated her...  
  
"Leave now, Enishi, before I lose my temper and slice you right there!" it was a threat added by the sudden swift draw of the sword.  
  
"Make me!" the reply was followed by clashes of sword as the two battled within the confines of the bedroom...  
  
The fight ended a minute later with Enishi lying on the floor clutching his blooded arm, while Kenshin raised his sword high, his amber eyes gleaming down at him... but then an arm circled around Kenshin causing him to look behind him, to find Kaoru leaning up against his form, her eyes staring into his, still alive with emotions. Kenshin had to kiss her, devouring her lips, the fight just added to his lust and so he tore away for a minute to glare at the wounded from that lay on the ground, catching his opponents eye...  
  
"Leave!" it was a silent order and yet frighteningly deadly...  
  
"This isn't the end!" Enishi had said, before getting up then leaving with a loud slam of the door... but it was UN headed as the two fell on the bed... Kenshin shredding her soft gown...  
  
"Why did you stop me?" it was a question whispered against her soft breasts, as he suckled each one  
  
"I wanted you... too badly, to wait for you to finish him off" the statement was followed by a moan of both pleasure and pain, as Kenshin bit down on her nipple, causing her to arch her back.  
  
A soft chuckle was his answer as he drove her to the peak of pleasure... then after, as she lay against him on the bed...  
  
He looked down at her form... smiling...  
  
"Mine..." he whispered against her hair, causing her to open her eyes and look directly into his...  
  
"Yours?" she asked, sitting up a little, her eyebrows furrowing, but the arm that was wrapped around her pulled her down against him once more...  
  
"Yes... mine! You are mine, Kaoru, physically... and emotionally..."  
  
"No I'm not yours!" she protested, but all she earned was a seductive smile...  
  
"You won't say it now, love... but you love me, don't you"  
  
"You're mighty sure of yourself, Battousai... but you are highly mistaken!"  
  
"O am I?" he replied, his mouth captured hers...  
  
"Stop that!" she said as she pulled her mouth away...  
  
"You love me, Kaoru, I know! If you didn't you wouldn't have given yourself to me... and now that you have, no one else can possess you but me!" the last statement was punctuated by his sudden strong grip on her wrist...  
  
"Nothing that belongs to me goes to another!"  
  
"I am NOT yours! So find someone else to possess," she said, irritatingly, she belonged to no one!  
  
"Yes you are... and nothing can change that, love!" he silenced her protest with his mouth, he used his body to pin her down as he began to arouse her senses once again as his body claimed hers, as well as her heart...  
  
'MINE...'   
  
Umm... inexperienced writer of this kind of fic... so... hehe! Sorry if it wasn't that good... I really tried my best... so sorry, please tell me what you think before I start beating myself! Just joking! Anyway! Please review! ( Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 9

The Feared One

Hi guys! Wazzup? I hope you aren't too angry at me for my long time due post up! I'm really sorry!!! I was busy getting ready for my entrance exam in UP (to those who have just taken them this weekend Aug. 7-1, you know what I mean) Hard! Hard! HARDDD!!!! puff puff anyway, here's the next chapter! ï hope you guys like it!

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE THE HELL IS KAORU?!" he raged, his men trembled before him, they knew what his anger could cause.

"We... we 't fi..nd her, you majesty" one brave soldier stammered, his head bent lower than the others.

"WHAT?!" came the booming voice, he was reaching his limits with these imbeciles. "HOW COULD YOU NOT FIND HER?! It's not like she just vanished into thin air!"

"But sir!" one began to protest and he was killed instantly with his claws deep within the idiots throat.

"How dare you answer me!" he turned towards the others beside the dead vampire, his eyes glowing a bright blood red. "I want her found, and I want her found NOW!" that simple order sent all of them scrambling to do his bidding.

"Frightening them will do nothing, father" a voice came from behind him, he directed his angry gaze at his eldest son

"What do you know about leading for you to tell me how to act or rule my country?!"

"Nothing that may be, but frightening them will do no good but send them panicking and careless in their search!"

"Shut up! Why then don't you go out there and find that sister of yours!"

His son bowed down in mockery before disappearing behind the pillars.

"Fools, all fools!" He whispered to the air, sitting down on his throne he rubbed his forehead.

"When she gets back I'll make sure she won't be able to leave these grounds for a month!"

She tried to pull away from the possessive arms that wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her even tighter as she tried to move away.

She didn't want him to think that she belonged to him, that she was weak enough to give herself to him to own. The slayer himself will never own her, much less. He knew too much already and she will not be the cause for her people's downfall, so the only solution she could think off is getting away from him, away from this place and return home... but how can she with his arms this tight around her, his chin resting on top of her head, his knees curled around hers pulling her more intimately closer.

She was losing patience quickly and so roughly pulled herself free, causing her lover to sit up, alert, his sword within his clutches as he began to unsheathe it. Then his eyes spotted her and softened.

"Was I squeezing you too tightly? Or did you need to go to the bathroom?" he teased, but she stared at him silently.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to pull her back to the bed but she moved away, backing as far as she could, away from the bed.

"This! This is wrong! I shouldn't have done this with you! I shouldn't have laid with you! You shouldn't have touched me!" she replied, her voice increasing with each word.

Battousai didn't like the reply, getting up from the bed he gazed back at the woman he loved, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Don't come any closer, battousai!" she warned, pulling out a dagger, she knew it was futile but she had got to try.

"Why shouldn't this happen?" battousai asked, still advancing, then when he was close enough, slapped the dagger out of her reach in under the bed.

"Because... because... I don't like you! And I could not, will not belong to you!"

"You already belong to me!"

"NO I DON'T!" she shouted at him

"Yes you do! Nothing can change that, Kaoru, that or what has happened, and what will happen next" the statement had its own innuendo but she chose to ignore it as she held fast t her point.

"No I don't! I can't, battousai! I am already promised to someone else and so this event must be nothing to me!" with her saying that battousai's eyes slitted over and glowed a darker shade of ember.

"You are betrothed?" he asked, clamping down, hard unto her upper arm

She nodded, her eyes looking straight into his.

"I am... to Shougo Amakusa"

With that battousai had slammed her hard unto the wall, his body pinning hers.

"Him! That damned fool is your betrothed! I won't allow it! You can't marry such a man! You belong to me, Kaoru, and nothing you, your people or some betrothal degree could ever take you from me!" he shook her

"Stop!" she ordered, getting slightly dizzy with all the shaking.

"I will not stop until you understand what I'm saying! I'm never letting you go, Kaoru! NEVER! I'll kill anyone who tries to steal you from me!" he said, his eyes serious, as his teeth were clenched together.

She feared him... it was humiliating to admit it, but she couldn't hide the scent of fear that radiated from her body. She didn't even know what it did to the manslayer that held her.

He was getting aroused, and the smell of fear just added to it, his mouth drifted up in a mischievous smile as he slid her down his body, loving the feel of her against him, groaning at the caress. When her mouth was in reach he claimed it, her petal soft lips crushed under his hard and violent ones...

She tried to struggle, but his power was too overwhelming that she finally gave in... hating him, yet loving him at once... they both forgot the outside world as each traveled to heaven that only then could they reach such a place...

I just love it when Kenshin gets rough and possessive and wild... but I know I shouldn't make Kaoru too weak, I mean I'm a feminist too and I hate it when women get the soft roles. Don't worry anytime soon she won't be you too soft or too weak persona anymore! Just keep on reading and you'll know what I'm talking about!

Read and review please! ï


	11. Author's note

Hey peeps!! Umm I know some of you guys are quite disappointed and everything... hehe! I'm really sorry, I got a lot on my mind, and... ok no reasoning, I'll try to update soon! I PROMISE!!! Please bear with me...

Favor: please, those fan of Anne Rice, or just have an interest in her line of story and books please sign up for this groups in yahoo: 

Thanks guys! Please comment on the story, tell me what can I add, I seem to be turning around in a circle, repeating stuff, please comments, flames and review are most welcome!


End file.
